The Jedi Codes I: To Follow or to Break
by Dr Ordo
Summary: The first season of an epic 3 part saga where Ahsoka and Anakin must make daring decisions between their relationship! However, the Jedi Codes stand in their way between their desires!  Rated M for sexual content, violence, and mature language.
1. A Maturing Togruta

The Jedi Codes I: To Follow or to Break

Chapter 1: A Maturing Togruta

_D: All characters and places used in this saga are the official property of George Lucas/Lucas Arts, Inc._

_This is my first official story on FanFaction, but I will admit, I've been around the block a few times, so I know what it takes to write to a good fiction. Major lemons here folks! Rated M for a reason!  
><em>

Ahsoka knew it. Master knew it. Even Obi-Wan knew it. Her body was maturing rapidly. Her montrals were getting longer, her breasts getting larger. The hormones were playing hell with her emotions as well. Master Shaak Ti had also warned her of the other upcoming troubles with puberty, such as having "urges" or "feelings" towards others, to want to be with them. Master Ti also told her of her own experiences growing up, how she resorted to self-pleasure and almost fell in love with her own Master, but quickly realized it was wrong as declared by the Jedi Codes, and got over it.

However, she was thinking of these things because she realized she had a secret crush on her Master, but she knew she couldn't pursue it. The Jedi Codes forbid it and it's usually frowned upon when a student sleeps with her teacher and mentor. Maybe she could do some self-pleasure. It would relieve her of any urges for Master, for now anyway.

So Ahsoka thought, as she lay in her bunk in the dorm she and her Master shared. Like most of her race, Togruta, male or female, usually slept in small, skimpy clothing or slept in the nude, and Ahsoka took up the nude option. She had just woken up from a nice nap and was thinking about attempting the self-pleasure Master Ti mentioned, as she forgot to tell her if it was against the Codes or not. She was rather quite brief actually.

"Should I? Master Ti never mentioned it being bad… Nor did she mention it being good either…" She considered it again for a few moments, then decided it was probably okay as long as nobody found out. She removed the simcloth covers from her naked body to expose her bare, orange flesh and moved her right hand down to her woman-area and started to rub the dark, orange fleshy area softly, which caused her to give a deep moan. She quickly covered her mouth in panic in case anybody might hear her and try to investigate.

She then slid one, then two fingers into her hole, being gentle as she went.

'_Have to remember to be gentle.' _Ahsoka thought, as she was already nearing her end and was moaning louder. _'Have to… be q-quiet…' _she thought again as she started to massage her breasts with her other hand.

She was just about to reach her final climax, making a mess on her matress, when suddenly her dorm room entrance opened and a young, handsome Jedi Knight stood in the door way, frozen. Ahsoka instantly froze and stared at the newcomer.

"…Ahsoka…"

"M-Master..?" but it was too late to say anything else as Ahsoka suddenly reached her end. She screamed for a split second before Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker shut the door and put a hand over her mouth to smother the screams.

The two Jedi, one recovering from the shock and the other disappointed, stared at each other for one moment before the young Padawan muffled through her Master's hand, "Oh, stang…"

_Short chapter, but more of an introduction and a foreshadowing of what is to come in later chapters._

_Please R&R, thank you._


	2. A Discussion with a Master

The Jedi Codes I: To Follow or to Break

Chapter 2

D: everything belongs to Lucas Arts blah blah story is mine blah blah

_Yay, chapter 2_

_More shit comin' up. Lets see what happens to Ahsoka. :D_

"Ahsoka…" said a disturbed Anakin as he lifted his hand from her mouth. "What were you doing?"

"Master, I-"

"Are you nuts Ahsoka? You can't be doing… that! Especially not in the Jedi Temple, it's wrong… and disgusting."

Ahsoka got up from her bunk, standing stark naked in front of her Master, which didn't bother her much. "Sorry, Master, but I recently had a discussion with Master Shaak Ti about my maturing and puberty. She mentioned resorting to… masturbation as she was growing up to relieve herself of the same urges I had, so I thought I could try the same thing, Master…"

Anakin let out a great sigh and said, "Fine. Fine. Just… get yourself cleaned up while I talk to Master Ti. I'll come for you when I'm done."

"Yes Master." With that, Anakin left their dorm in search of Shaak Ti.

Anakin continued to walk down the main hall in search of Shaak Ti's dormitory. He hoped she was on Coruscant, as most of the Jedi Council was deployed out-system to fight in the war. Even Master Yoda was out at Kashyyyk aiding the Wookies.

'_Maybe I shouldn't be rough with Ahsoka on this one… She did it for the same valid reason Master Ti did… even if it is kind of weird. Still, I must discuss this with Shaak Ti.'_

Shaak Ti was a usually content and patient woman, but today she was exhausted and in desperate need of some relief. Over the years of being a Jedi, going up through the ranks and earning a spot in the Jedi Council, she had learned many things.

Like how to notice nearby Clone Troopers ogling her body while she wasn't looking.

And she though Aayla Secura had it rough, being that most men would rather have a Twi'lek female be a dancer than a Jedi.

She had recently gotten back from a mission on Felucia, expecting a blue milk run recon, but was ambushed by Separatists three times over the two months there. She was exhausted because of the constant fighting and running defense against battalions of droids and tanks.

So for today, maybe she would do what she hasn't done since she was a Padawan herself…

Ahsoka got up from her bunk and went to the washroom her and her Master shared, got a wet rag and cleaned up her groin and thighs, then went to her closet and picked out her common attire (tube top, skirt, thigh-high stockings, customary Jedi combat boots). After all that, she went to the caf dispenser Master had installed a few weeks ago after their old broke down and topped off a cup. She walked out of the dorm and began to wonder what would come in store for her in future if Anakin told the Council.

'_I just hope Master doesn't get us in serious trouble with the Council for this… Well, why would we? Master Ti did for the same reason I did… I just wish I knew the true reason I had an urge in the first place. First I was just thinking of the recent search and destroy mission that was assigned Master and I.'_

She decided to stop dwelling on it, thinking the answer may come to her in the future.

Shaak Ti had just finished, about to get up from the floor and proceed to her shower to clean up, when her door suddenly opened to Anakin Skywalker, who, again, froze in place, rushing to try and cover his eyes from the nude Togruta Master in front of him.

"Oh, Knight Skywalker, forgive me for being as I am now, as I was just about to take a long-deserved shower." Shaak Ti did not bother to cover herself, as Anakin hesitated, but finally looked her full on.

"No, Master Ti, forgive me for intruding. I just needed to discuss something with you about Ahsoka."

"You are forgiven. What troubles you, Skywalker?" Shaak Ti sat down on her floor mat, gesturing Anakin to take a seat in front of her.

"Well, I just walked in on her masturbating, and after a brief discussion, she said you talked to her about maturity and growing up, also mentioning self-pleasure." Anakin sat a foot across from Shaak Ti, trying hard not to look at her much larger breasts.

"I see. I will see to it that Padawan Ahsoka will be talked to and this matter dealt with. However, you must understand that this matter is more intended for females to discuss. I mean no offense." Shaak Ti got up, walking to her dresser and bending down low to open and grab her traditional Jedi Robes. This gave Anakin an amazing view of her rear, and a nice view of her sex, perfectly visible in the well-lit room.

"I understand, Master Ti." Anakin tried not to look at her rear as she was still bent over low, but failed. _'Is she doing this on purpose?'_

"What I can tell you," she said as she finally stood up and set her folded robes on her bunk, just to sit down again, but even closer to Anakin, "is that you shouldn't worry about this particular matter, as Ahsoka is a growing young woman. She is still confused, and her natural hormones are toying with her mind and emotions. You must understand that the act she performed is inevitable to happen."

"I see. Thank you Master."

"Yes. If you'll excuse me, I must perform my daily stretching, as I have an important meeting with Master Yoda and another mission late at night." She got up, sat on her bunk, and began stretching, naked. She first bent her back in a slight arch, spreading her legs, which made Anakin get nervous and he got a perfect view of her crotch.

"However, Skywalker, I do have time to teach you a few physical training exercises I've learned on Shili. Though, they are usually practiced by Togruta, humans have also practiced thesed techniques." She laid back and spread her legs wide, grabbing under her knees and pulling them to her chest. Her body, one most would die for, was facing Anakin perfectly, giving him an even better view of not only her sex, but her ass as well.

"Maybe another time, Master Ti. I have to report to Master Kenobi in the briefing room." Anakin wasn't even trying not to look. He stared at her sex, wanting it- No. It was wrong, and he quickly looked away, which caused Shaak Ti to immediately get up.

"I see. May the Force be with you, Skywalker."

'_She is doing this on purpose. Hmm…'_

"May the Force be with you, Master Shaak Ti."

And with that, Anakin left her dorm without further comment.

Shaak Ti thought to herself, _'Just as I suspected. He gazed all over my body.'_

_Wow. Shaak Ti has some devious thoughts in that head. Stay tuned, or logged on, or online, or whatever it is, for Chapter 3._


	3. Ship Infiltration and Health Education

The Jedi Codes I: To Follow or to Break

Chapter 3

D: story is mine, characters/settings/items is George Lucas'

_Chapter 3 is up._

_Notice: Updating is limited as I do not have computer access all the time. (This is mainly due to the fact that I live around family, so I don't think I should write smut and other shit in front of them.)_

_So, with that said, let's see what's coming up next!_

_Bam!_ Another headshot pulled off by Captain Rex's DC-17 Blaster Pistols as he ran though a crowded corridor in a Separatists assault ship, surrounded by following Clones.

Their mission was clear, buy time for the Republic reinforcement fleet to arrive in aid of the scouting group. This attack from the CIS was a surprise to them entirely. Their scouting group was merely made up of a pair of Acclamator assault frigates and a handful of ARC fighter squadrons.

The enemy fleet that ambushes them within the Kessel asteroid field was composed of a Trade Federation flagship, three CIS Assault Ships, a Banking Clan comms ship, and three frigates.

To buy that needed time: disable the leading assault ship to enable the Acclamators to use the dead husk as cover. To make this possible however, they had to kill the crew and engineers and disable some key subsystems. They needed to keep the shields up however, or the ship would be gone before they could sneeze.

"Super battle droids! Three o' clock!"

"Left side! Left side!"

Rex had some doubts about his current objective, because the odds of a small Clone platoon disabling an entire assault cruiser were sort of slim, but he had to give the Republic some credit.

They gave Rex command of not only a Clone squad, but a squad of the legendary 501st Legion.

'_These troopers aren't your average jarheads. I'm impressed by how well trained they are. And how obedient they are.'_

What a 501st platoon was doing assigned to a scouting group, he didn't know.

But he liked it.

They suddenly halted to a dead stop as they rounded a corner to a blockade of Supers.

"Take cover around the corner! Suppressive fire!" yelled Rex, shooting his twin blasters as he went.

One of the Clones, heavily armed, aimed his DC Repeating Minigun at the center of the blockade and showered it with laser fire, taking down three Supers.

Suddenly, he was shot four times, three in the chest one in the head, by burning bolts of energy, and went down with a scream.

"Parker!" yelled a clone, returning fire in an attempt to get revenge for his fallen brother.

One of the heavy ARC Troopers ran out to face the blockade with a proton launcher. "Throw some thermal dets!" called Rex as the ARC fired his launcher, sending a blue ball of searing proton energy towards his foes, followed by flying thermal detonators.

The rocket hit first, obliterating half the Supers, while the four grenades killed off the rest.

All the men regrouped and reloaded their weapons with fresh blaster packs. Rex pointed to the large cargo elevator at the end of the now-open corridor, "To that elevator! We can reach the engine room there!"

Half of them were now loading into the large lift as a pair of Droidekas appeared at the end of the corridor where they were just at and unrolled themselves, popped up their deflector shields, and showered the clones position with a volley of fire.

Three clones went down, each with twin holes burning smoke off their chests. The fired back as they reared into the cargo lift, shutting the door as Rex was the last to get in.

"That was too close, Captain." Remarked his lieutenant, checking his armor for burn marks.

"'Too close' is an understatement. I'm getting too old for this…" said a tired Rex as one of the clones punched in the code to get them to the engine decks, causing the elevator to go down.

The door to Ahsoka's shared dorm opened to Anakin.

Thankfully for Anakin, she was completely dressed and not doing anything he might regret seeing.

"Snips, Master Shaak Ti would like to have a word with you."

"I think I know what it's gonna be about too…"

"That's right, now get to it."

"Yes, Master…" Ahsoka walked out of the door in search of Shaak Ti, leaving Anakin alone to think on this.

'_I don't know what I'm gonna do with her.'_

Ahsoka opened the door to Shaak Ti's dorm, entering to see her still naked. "Master Ti, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes, Padawan Tano. I have discussed with your mentor that instead I will talk to you on the proper grounds of 'masturbation,'"

"Yeah, so I've heard."

"Now, strip your garments and take a seat in front of me." With that, Shaak Ti sat down on the same mat from earlier.

"Master?" She hesitated, confused.

"I know you must feel confused, but do as I say. I will teach you completely on the effects of Togruta puberty." Ahsoka understood and began taking off her clothes, but stopped.

"Everything, Master?"

"Everything."

Ahsoka stripped her undergarments and took a seat in front of Shaak Ti.

"Now, come close, young one." Shaak Ti laid on her back, spreading her legs wide and opening her sex wide, giving Ahsoka full view of detail.

"I will use my body as example to show the full effects of maturing and how pleasure works with your body."

_That's chapter 3! Like how I began with a little battle action? Stay logged on for chapter 4!_

_Spoilers: Chapter 4 will continue with Captain Rex's battle on the ship, followed by a small story on Aayla Secura._

_R&R!_


End file.
